


Escape

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [24]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Aredhel and Celegorm are in the wild.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM Bingo prompt:  
> Life Events - B11 Sex 
> 
> Quenya names dictionary:  
> Írissë - Aredhel  
> Tyelcormo - Celegorm

It was a long trip. They were hunting, then just traveled together across the Valinor. They didn’t want go back home, to duties, to fathers fighting with each other. It was their escape.

 

Írissë was braiding her hair. Laurelin slowly began to shine, but this far from the Trees its light wasn’t so bright as near home.

 

“Maybe I help you? To make this braids more elaborated?” asked Tyelcormo, who already was up and ready for further journeys.

“Don’t you like my braids?”

“I like them, I just thought…”

“Okay, do this, Tyelko”

 

Tyelcormo took the brush and he unfolded what she has so far plunged. His touch was gentle and, as she thought, highly erotic. He slowly braided her hair, combing each strand. Írissë caught herself on daydreaming about his hands on her body, not only brushing her hair… And Tyelcormo had to think about this same, as when he ended, he turned her face to him and kiss her, initially gentle, and then, when she responded with her mouth and tongue, long and passionate. She quickly counted days from her last period and calculation were positive.

 

“Do you want it, Írissë?” he asked, as if her response wasn’t evident.

“Yes,” she whispered, barely forming the word.

 

She unzipped his shirt and trousers, while he took off her clothes. She moaned seeing his big, erected cock. She was wet from arousal. They started to kiss passionately, not paying attention to anything apart the two of them. His hands were wandering around her body, and so were here on him. When they broke apart, Tyelcormo were kissing her neck, and then his mouth went lower and lower, through her breast, stomach and to her clitoris. He licked them, making her come. She took his silver hair and pull him up, to join their mouth in one more kiss.

 

“Let me...” she said, reaching to his cock.

 

She took it to mouth and started to move, when he stopped her.

 

“I want to come inside you.”

“Fine,” she let him trust his cock into her vagina. He filled her completely, making her a little bit too full, but in good kind of way. They moved simultaneously, him on the top of her. Every motion of his body made her feel him more, muscle tightened and relaxed in wave of pleasure. He came first, and soon she followed, with great moan.

 

They lay on green grass, in each other arms. It was first time for her, as for Tyelcormo, she didn’t know, but she also suspected this, as he had never said anything about any other lover. And he would tell her, they were best friends after all. And now even something more.She didn’t know how it would change their relationship. She hoped not so much, at least for now. He stroked her hair, still in elaborated braids he made, although a little bit fuzzy from friction. She put her head on his chest, listening to fastened beats of his heart.

 

“It was amazing,” he said. “You are amazing.”

“And so are you,” she responded. “We’re both amazing so we fit each other very well.”

“Yes, indeed.”

 

The light of Laurelin, piercing through the crowns of trees, illuminated their naked bodies. The time was perfect, and Írissë didn’t want to ever change it. She could lay here for eternity.


End file.
